Hell in a Cell 2015
|} 'Hell in a Cell 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Kevin Owens. He said that he doesn't follow sports, but he does now that the LA Lakers suck. He promised to make Ryback and his team as big of a loser as the LA Lakers.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and John Cena walks down to the ring to begin the action. Cena said it's time to get down to business right now. He said that he is still the man to beat and the US Open Challenge starts now. Zeb Colter rolls out on a scooter. He said that some people like him and some people do not. He said that it's time for people from all different countries to come together and that it's time for Cena to lose the US Title. Colter introduces him to his opponent...Alberto Del Rio and the crowd gives him a huge reaction.' 'PS) After the match, Del Rio had the US Title in his hand and shook the hand of Colter.' 'Backstage, Triple H and Stephanie are with Rollins. Rollins was there to talk about things when Kane showed up in his suit. Rollns said everybody knows that Coporate Kane and Demon Kane are the same person. Hunter said this is a "private meeting" and that Kane's presence isn't required. Kane looked at Seth: "Good luck. You're going to need it." Kane left.' End of the Pre-Show. 'Hell in a Cell 2015 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Roman Reigns celebrates in the ring as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Cesaro. Cesaro says tonight he goes to war with BNB and there is something on the line, more than pride - the World Heavyweight Championship. He says on SmackDown he mentioned his Cesaro Section and tonight he gives them what they deserve.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Andersen, Sandow and Ryback celebrate as we go to replays.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Bad News Barrett. He says that Cesaro almost cost him his career on SmackDown when he decided to smash him through a car's window. He says tonight the ring isn't big enough for the two of them but he will make sure Cesaro's career ends tonight. He says there's one Bull Hammer with Cesaro's name on it and there's a Championship with Bad News Barrett on it.' We go to commercial. '3) After the match, Paige ran out to celebrate with Charlotte. She had a smirk on her face as Charlotte raised the Divas Title.' We go to commercial. '4) Before the match, The New Day duo of Big E and Kofi Kingston entered with Big E holding the trombone of Woods. Big E mentioned how sad the LA Lakers have become. He said that the trombone is all they have left of Woods and that trombone players are mourning his loss. ' 'Backstage, Roman Reigns is with Dean Ambrose and he says that it's done. Reigns said he loved every minute of it. Ambrose said tonight they celebrate. Reigns told him he'll see him in a little bit.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Cesaro celebrates in the ring as the crowd goes wild. He jumps into the crowd and celebrates with the Cesaro Section. The referee comes in and hands him the World Heavyweight Title as the crowd chants: "You deserve it!" We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Lars who still had a chair in his hand celebrated with Punk and Styles. As soon as they turn around, Lars hits them with the steel chair. The crowd boos as Lars smiles and hits Punk with chair shot after chair shot. Styles gets up but gets hit in the head with the chair. Lars sits in the corner admiring his work as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, Rollins celebrated the win while Cole mentioned that Corporate Kane is no longer Director of Operations.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Lesnar stumbled out of the ring with Paul Heyman helping him to the back. Undertaker had this look on his face while pointing at Lesnar as it to say "You got me" there. Lesnar walked to the back. The Undertaker took a couple of tries to sit back up. The fans were chanting "Thank You Taker" for him. He slowly took his time to get back to his feet. The Wyatt Family's music started up with Bray Wyatt walking out along with Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman. They slowly surrounded Undertaker and took him down with punches. Three big guys held up Undertaker while Wyatt punched him some more. Wyatt did a throat slash gesture. The Wyatt Family carried him off.' End of the Main Show.